The conventional method for image reproduction and image recording s, such as the methods used in printing devices and scanning devices sold in the electronics store and those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,968,271, 5,273,059, 5,203,923, 4,839,666, 5,707,689, 6,369,906, 5,642,948, 5,272,543[1-8] etc are based on the track-guided positioning systems. The spraying head or reading (recording) head is driven by electric motors and is limited on a track through the precise mechanical-apparatus for positioning. Therefore, they have limitation in size and service objectives, and they have no flexibility for plurality of applications, such as image on billboards, on the walls, with huge size or on a curved surface, etc. Also the conventional method is mechanical-apparatus based and is complex and costly. Therefore the motivation of this invention is to build the flexible hand-operated, or robot-operated or vehicle carried systems for image reproduction and recording. Due to the flexibility of operation, the image that will be reproduced or will be recorded can be arbitrary large, and can be used for either any flat surface, or any curved surface.